A Gift for Jareth
by FlamingQuill
Summary: Something is missing from Jareth's look... Sarah has the answer. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Return

A Gift for Jareth

This story is for people like me (if such people exist...) who thought that Jareth ought to have had a decent pair of pants.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Labyrinth, yada yada yada and all that jazz. :) Now that we have that out of the way…

The washing and drying machines beat a rhythmic duet in the confines of the small room. At the small table on an adjacent wall sat Sarah, sorting the various clothing items into baskets. Into the white basket went her father's clothing. Into the blue basket went her stepmother's, and into the green one went Sarah's clothes. Besides glancing vaguely at a sock or shirt to see where it went, Sarah wasn't paying the laundry very much attention. She dropped a wrinkled pair of cargo pants belonging to her father onto the table, and folded her arms. Despite her every effort, the memory continued to plague her.

_Jareth paced restlessly back and forth before her staring hungrily into her eyes. "Sarah, beware." he said, "I have been generous… up until now; but I can be cruel."_

"Generous_?" Sarah answered, slightly indignant. "What have you done that's generous?"_

"_Everything!" he snarled. His face took on a bit more patience. "Everything you wanted, I have done. You asked that the child be taken, and I took him. You cowered before me; I was frightening. I have reordered time," here, he pointed at the clock with thirteen markings. "I have turned the world upside down, and _I have done it all for you._" He let out a small breath. "I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous?"_

_Sarah didn't answer, and instead took a bold step forward. "Through dangers untold," she said softly, "and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child that you have stolen." She advanced a bit further, looking him, unwavering, in the eyes. Jareth listened in silence, looking more restless than ever. "For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is-"_

"_Stop." Jareth interrupted, holding up a hand. Sarah fell quiet. "Look what I'm offering you," he said, and in the hand he had raised, a crystal ball, as delicate as a bubble materialized. "Your dreams." His gaze was strange, nearly hypnotic. Sarah didn't bother to look away, but she didn't allow herself to be ensnared by his power. Not this time._

Sarah leaned forward slightly. There had been wonderful things in that crystal ball, things that now made her sigh with longing. But she was glad that she had resisted. She wasn't sure if, given the chance, she could do it a second time. But she had done it once. That was all that mattered.

"_You have no power over me."_

It had been a nice thing to say, but she wasn't really sure that it was true. In her heart of hearts, she knew she despised Jareth more than anything else in the world or beyond. But on the surface, she felt a strange attachment to him. An attachment that felt unusually powerful.

Dreamily, Sarah whispered, not really paying attention to what she was saying, "If only I could see you again, Jareth." Her mind added, but her tongue unfortunately did not, _the sparks would fly. _Her hand tightened slightly on the leg of her father's cargo pants.

Her lips curled as she imagined all the things she would say to Jareth if she saw him again. So caught up in this, Sarah didn't notice the change taking place around her. The chair became harder, and scratchier. The table melted away, and the walls, ceiling and floor gave way to sky, landscape, and dirt. Only when the pants she held fell from lack of table onto her lap did Sarah notice anything. She blinked, and stood quickly up. She had been sitting on a loop-shaped bend in a tree. The tree grew from the top of an immense, dusty hill adorned only by the occasional tuft of grass. Below her stretched, gleaming yet ominous, the Labyrinth.

Sarah's fists clenched, and she turned her head upward, and bawled at the sky, "JARETH!" A tall, cloaked figure failed to appear. Sarah glared furiously at the Jareth-free landscape.

"The rules haven't changed, Sarah." The voice from her nightmares said softly, seemingly behind her. Sarah turned, but Jareth wasn't there. It was simply Jareth's voice. "Thirteen hours, as before. This time, for my amusement."

Sarah gritted her teeth in annoyance. "What shall we play for this time?" she said sarcastically. "My soul?"

"I had something a bit more solid in mind." Jareth replied, his voice every bit as mocking as Sarah's. "You, perhaps?"

Sarah's eyes narrowed, and then widened, and a grin developed on her lips. "If I lose, I'll give you a gift." She said, struggling not to laugh. "And if I win, you'll get it anyway. Either way, I go home."

"What a pity you wish so badly to leave," Jareth said softly. "If you lose, you become my queen. If you win, you'll return to that dull little world you so adore."

"Deal." Sarah said.

"You'd better get a move on," Jareth murmured, "you've already lost four minutes."

Sarah's eyes narrowed. "Cheat." She said, as she trotted down the hillside.

"I never said I'd fight fair." Jareth's voice said, fading.

Sarah paused at the base of the hill, and looked for a while at a sparkling, square garden pool full to the brim with stagnant water. Sarah sighed. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised that Hoggle wouldn't be there. There were probably fairy infestations all around the wall surrounding the Labyrinth. He'd be running around somewhere with his little spray gun, shooting down the fairies.

Normally, Sarah would have balked at the idea of killing something so sweet and beautiful. But she remembered the sharp nip on her finger the first fairy she'd pitied had given her a bit too well.

All of this went through her head, and still she felt sad that Hoggle wasn't there. His absence just seemed odd to her.

Then, a frightening thought entered her mind. Would she be able to open the door without him? Would she even be able to find it? The section of wall where the door was had been blank before Hoggle had shown her where to get in. Fury flooded into her stomach. Jareth had known about this. He had probably figured things so that she would be stuck for the entire running time pacing the outside wall.

Sarah paused, and looked closely at the wall for a moment. It was tall, but the surface was quite rough, and even a rookie like her couldn't miss the foot and handholds. Sarah sighed, and stepped up to the wall. She grabbed a jagged crack in one of the bricks, and hoisted herself up. The climb was a bit harder than she expected, but even so, it was only a short while before she reached the top. With a triumphant grin, Sarah swung her leg over the wall.

An electric sizzle rent the air. Sarah felt herself being hurled off the wall, saw the ground rushing up…

…then all went black.


	2. Friends and Revelations

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the wait, all! Life is hectic :D In this chapter, Sarah meets friends and recieves revelations. I'll bet that was informative, lol :D

**Enjoy!**

Sarah's eyelids flickered, and opened reluctantly. A brownish, round object obscured her vision. _It's that stupid mobile Daddy got me for my fifth birthday,_ she thought fuzzily. _I wonder why he hung it back up? He knows I don't like it. _Sarah swatted at it idly. A strangled cry erupted from the mobile. Sarah jumped, and scrambled backward. She blinked away the haze in her eyes. It wasn't a mobile.

"Hoggle!" Sarah exclaimed. The little man glared at her, still holding his nose with both hands. "Oh, I'm sorry, Hoggle! Are you alright?"

"I think you broke my nose!" Hoggle exclaimed irritably. "Friend, indeed!"

Sarah folded her arms, and gave Hoggle a slightly stern look. "Hoggle, your nose is fine. You can still talk properly." Then a smile spread across her face. "Oh, Hoggle, how I've missed you!" She leaned forward, and before the little man could object, seized him in a hug. Hoggle was too shocked to struggle. Sarah liked him very much, but he wasn't really a touchy-feely sort. Sarah kissed him affectionately on the nose.

"No! Don't _do_ that!" he protested. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Yes." Sarah said curtly. "We met Sir Didymus, and you met Ludo."

"In the bog of eternal stench!" Hoggle growled.

Sarah laughed. "I'm glad to see you again too, Hoggle." Sarah stretched her arms. In doing so, she caught sight of her watch. "WHAT?" she barked, staring at the little clock face. Marked on it were the numbers 1-13. While she had started out on 13, her watch now read 10. "I've lost _three hours!_" she moaned. She grabbed Hoggle by the shoulders. "Hoggle, how do I get into the Labyrinth again?"

Hoggle's eyes brightened slightly. "Lemme go, and I'll tell you." Sarah obediently released him. "Thank you." He said. "You gets in _there._" Hoggle pointed to a spot a bit over her shoulder. Sarah looked around. A door almost as high as the wall itself had materialized.

"Thank you, Hoggle," Sarah said with a sigh of relief. She kissed his nose again.

"Whatever you do," Hoggle barked, "_don't_ kiss me once we're inside."

"We got a lot closer to the castle," Sarah argued as they stepped inside.

"But do you _really_ want to smell the Bog of Eternal Stench again?"

Sarah reconsidered. "No, not particularly." She said after a while. In front of them, a long wall ran, seemingly without break, from side to side. "Which way should we try?" she asked, still considering the possibilities.

"Right, again." Hoggle said, looking to the left and shivering slightly.

Sarah looked down, startled a bit by his reaction. "What's wrong with left?"

"It leads directly to the bog." Hoggle said with another shiver.

Sarah took his hand in hers. "Right, then."

"Right."

"Now," Sarah said, "there's a worm living along the left wall here someplace. You have to watch carefully, because right across from where he lives is a turn. You can't find it without him, I think."

"I know my way around better than you do, Missy." Hoggle snapped. "I live here."

"Sorry, Hoggle."

"Apology accepted. Now, where does this worm live?"

Sarah rolled her eyes slightly, but with a smile. "Just watch closely. I just hope he's outside his apartment right now."

"What're you carryin' them things for?" Hoggle asked, looking down at what Sarah held in her hand.

Sarah glanced down, too, and grinned. "Just a little joke. For Jareth." Hoggle smiled too and laughed. Then he stopped, and glanced nervously at the sky.

"You probably shouldn't do that," Hoggle muttered as they walked, scanning the wall.

"I don't see why not." Sarah said stubbornly. "And anyway, I think he needs them more than my dad does." Hoggle shrugged. Sarah stopped. A smile broke out over her face. "Hello, Worm."

"Well, 'allo!" the worm in question replied. His little blue head bobbed in welcome. "This is a surprise I must say!"

"How are you and the missus doing?" Sarah asked politely.

"All the better for you asking, Miss!" the worm turned his bulbous eyes on Hoggle. "Who's your friend, Miss?"

"Oh, how rude of me! Worm, this is Hoggle. Hoggle, this is Worm."

"Well, how do you do?" the worm said jovially, inclining his head.

"Good meetin' you." Hoggle replied impatiently.

"What brings you into the Labyrinth again, Miss Sarah and Hoggle?" the worm asked. "Perhaps you would like to tell me over a nice cuppa tea? The missus would be delighted to know you're back."

"Thank you very much, my friend," Sarah said, smiling. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn up your most generous offer at least once more. I have to solve the Labyrinth again."

"Well, that's too bad. Will you come and visit later then?"

"Perhaps."

"Come on, Sarah, let's go!" Hoggle interjected, rolling his eyes. "We only have ten more hours left!"

Sarah waved goodbye, and turned around. The wall looked very solid, and didn't appear to have any breaks. She took a deep breath, and walked forward. She smiled, as the first T junction of the Labyrinth opened up on either side of her. Completely forgetting her first experience with this part of the Labyrinth for a second, Sarah turned left.

"DON'T GO THAT WAY!" The worm hollered behind her. Sarah slapped herself on the forehead. She turned around, and stepped back into the place where she could see the worm.

"Thanks," Sarah said with a slight laugh, "I forgot."

"Quite understandable, Miss." The worm said politely. Hoggle grabbed Sarah's hand.

"Let's go," he growled. Sarah waved briefly before she was pulled doggedly away.

"I wonder why we can't go that way?" Sarah asked vaguely as they walked, hardly noticing the path they took.

"Probably another way to get to the Bog of Eternal Stench," Hoggle said grimly.

Sarah shivered, and didn't reply.

Hoggle seemed to know where he was going quite well. "I wonder, Hoggle," Sarah mused. "How can you know where you're going all the time? When I was in the Labyrinth before, everything kept changing."

"Nothin' ever changed, Jareth was foolin' your eyes." Hoggle muttered. "Trickin' you into thinkin' that you were walkin' toward an openin'. Pretty much every time, you'd pause, and consider, lookin' at the different choices. When you looked back at it, the… oh, waddaya call 'em? _Illoosheeons?_ Oh well, whatever. They faded."

Sarah's jaw was tight in anger. "Jareth cheats often, it seems." She said stiffly.

"But ya beat him anyway," Hoggle whispered, trying not to move his lips. It almost seemed as if he were afraid someone was listening. He did, however risk a smile. "He broke his own rules, and still ya beat him. And you'll do it again."

Sarah smiled, and looked down into the little man's eyes. "Thank you, Hoggle," she whispered sincerely. She looked ahead again. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

**Stop Enjoying!**

Now, you must wait, Mwah ha ha ha! As the great theologian said, "With patience posess ye your souls." Regardless of his undeniable wisdom, I'll try to whip up the next chapter tomorrow to minimize your waiting period :D

Oh, and thanks to all the wonderful people who took the time to review my first chapter. Love y'all:D Btw, follow their golden example, and please review:) You can even flame me if you want to, as long as it contains constructive criticism :) Thanks!


	3. Ludo and Didymus

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the short chapter, a bit of writers block But don't skip it, it has ESSENTIAL developements within!

**Start!**

"Hoggle, are you _sure_ you know where we're going?" Sarah asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes!" Hoggle snapped, but his eyes looked a bit worried.

"Because you didn't know about the worm, and you didn't know which way the left turn right across from him went either. How do I know you _really_ do know where we are?"

"You can't expect anyone to know the Labyrinth inside out, I reckon there are parts even Jareth can't navigate!"

Sarah sighed. "I'm sorry, Hoggle," she apologized, "it's just, it looks like we've been here before."

"Jareth's foolin' your eyes again. He doesn't bother for us native folk. What'd be the point?" Sarah's eyes narrowed. She'd been caught again by the same old trick. Admittedly, it was a pretty good one, but it was still the same trick. Hoggle seemed to know her thoughts. "Now, don't you be yellin' up at him and gettin' me in trouble," he reprimanded. "You've gotta live here for years before it doesn't get to you. Jareth's just particularly interested in you, it seems. Any other mortal he's brought here, he doesn't even spell their eyes. They all managed to get lost or stuck all on their own." Hoggle looked back. Sarah had frozen.

"He's brought others here?" she asked slowly. Something odd was springing up inside her. In one startled moment, Sarah identified the feeling. _Jealousy._ Sarah quickly shoved it aside. There was no place for that in her mind. Jareth was evil. It could never be.

Oblivious to her inner conflicts, Hoggle nodded. "After the failure with you, he's brought a few other people here. But for one reason or another, none of them has lasted long. After a few hours or so, they just seem to disappear. I think Jareth just gets bored with them."

Sarah felt slightly relieved. She sternly scolded herself, and began to walk alongside Hoggle again. The part of the Labyrinth they were in now was made of rough-hewn granite blocks stacked precariously, yet solidly, on top of one another. A strange, oppressive-looking gargoyle hang leering over a corner in the wall, his gnarled finger pointing in what was most likely the wrong direction. Sarah tried not to look at it, or any of its fellow gargoyles. They gave her the creeps.

"So," she said, trying to lighten the mood, "where are Ludo and Sir Didymus? I've tried to contact them a few times, but I haven't been able to get them very often."

"Well, near as I can tell, Didymus went back to the bog to guard the stepping stones or something of that nonsense, and I don't know _where_ Ludo is."

Sarah's eyes narrowed in confusion. "But I'd think Ludo would be with Sir Didymus, after all, they _are_ brothers now…"

Hoggle shrugged. "I only know what I told you."

"Could I call them, do you think?" Sarah asked. "Like I can call Jareth?"

"I dunno," Hoggle said, shrugging. "It's worth a try."

Sarah took a deep breath. "Ludo!" She cried. "Sir Didymus!"

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, a familiar and jovial voice broke the silence. "As you have called, fair maiden, I am here."

"Aw, quit acting so noble," Hoggle muttered. "You could'na stopped comin' any more than you coulda stopped bein' a fox!"

Sarah ignored Hoggle. "Didymus!" she cried, and fell to her knees. Sir Didymus bowed elegantly. With his paw, he took Sarah's hand and kissed it.

"Delighted to see you again, my lady."

Sarah beamed, lunged forward, and hugged him. Sir Didymus stood there awkwardly, patting her shoulder gingerly. "There there," he said uncertainly.

Sarah laughed, and let him go. "I'm fine, Didymus." Sarah looked around, searching for the great hulking form of Ludo. Ludo was nowhere in sight. "Didymus," Sarah said slowly, worry etching her face, "where's Ludo? I called him too. Why didn't he come?"

Sir Didymus' whiskers drooped suddenly at the mention of Ludo's name. "That, my lady," he said sadly, "I'm afraid I do not know." Sarah straightened up in alarm. "Ludo is missing."

**STOP! Stop, I tell you!**

Please review on your way out :D


	4. Beginning of the Search

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the long wait, writers block. I'm afraid it might even be evident in my writing. Don't be polite in your reviews, tell me exactly how bad this chapter stinks :) Plus, if anyone has a tip on combatting writers block, I will love you for posting it!

**Thanks!**

"Didymus, tell me _exactly_ what happened." Sarah said slowly. She glanced at her watch. Eight hours remained. "But quickly!"

"Well, fair maiden, I know not exactly what _did_ happen. Sir Ludo and I were walking through the Labyrinth one morning, questing to see my fine mother. I led, and Sir Ludo followed behind. Several times I spoke, but none of these times did he answer. I finally turned about to ask why he was so very taciturn, and my eyes saw only the passage which we had previously traversed. My dearest brother was no where in sight." Sir Didymus bowed his head, and sighed. "So, naturally, I have been seeking him. For ten days, I have sought him, and yet his location remains unknown. I think it likely that he be bound and gagged somewhere, else he might have called to me, and I would have been at his side in an instant. But alas," he said sadly, "I have received no call from my dear brother. I fear that either he is dead, or in an enchanted sleep somewhere."

"Oh, Didymus," Sarah whispered, "I am so sorry."

"Why didn't you call me?" Hoggle said, sounding slightly uncomfortable. "I know this Labyrinth like the facets on my rubies. I could've helped ya look!"

Sir Didymus shifted on his feet. "I must admit: such a thought did not enter my mind, else I would have done so the instant I knew he was missing. But my thoughts were so clouded by fear for the welfare of my dear brother that clarity did not offer me chance to deliberate on the very best course of action." Sir Didymus gave a sweeping bow. "Pray, forgive me, friend."

"O' course," Hoggle said. Sir Didymus straightened, smiling forlornly.

"Well we're all here, now." Sarah said bracingly. "It'll be easier to find him with three heads than one."

"Quite true, fair maiden, quite true!" Sir Didymus said, now beaming happily. "Let us set out on this most noble venture!"

"Right, let's go!" Sarah said, and they started off walking again. But after a few steps, Sarah stopped. "Maybe we should start at the place where Ludo went missing?" she asked slowly.

"For sooth, dear maiden, but we are here already!" Sir Didymus replied, his tail sweeping the cobblestones.

Sarah eyed the gargoyles leering at them from every corner, and shivered. "What were you doing in a place like this, Didymus?"

"As I have said, we were on the path to visit my dearest mother."

Sarah's eyebrows rose. "She lives _here_?" she asked incredulously.

Sir Didymus shook his head emphatically. "No, dear maiden, she lives on the edge of the Great Forest that borders the bog."

Sarah's eyebrows soared even higher. "She lives _there_? With all the Fireys?"

Sir Didymus stroked his chin. "If you mean those queer chaps who can dismantle themselves, yes."

Sarah shivered again. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. Let's look around for trap doors. That's how Ludo got lost from me the first time."

Sir Didymus and Hoggle nodded, and the three of them dropped to their hands and knees. Sarah straightened up briefly, and tied Jareth's gift around her waist.

"Prithee, dear maiden, but are you doing? What is that you have there?"

Sarah glanced down, and grinned. "It's a gift for Jareth, something he's been needing for many, many years."

"I'm afraid I do not understand the humor," Sir Didymus, indeed looking confused, "but if it please thee, lady, I shall laugh regardless?"

Sarah herself laughed. "That's okay, Didymus. You don't have to laugh." They bent over again, and began to feel along the cobblestones for cracks or anything else odd.

After several minutes of no success, Sarah sat up. "Didymus, are you _sure_ you lost him here?"

"No, it was merely here which I first noticed his absence."

Hoggle groaned. "You mean he didn' disappear here?" he tottered to his feet, rubbing his knees and elbows, throwing a reproachful glare at Sir Didymus. "Then where _did_ he?"

Didymus shrugged. "I don't know for certain."

"Where did he stop answering you when you were speaking?" Sarah asked patiently.

Sir Didymus pointed. "In yon courtyard, fair maiden."

"Then why didn't ya have us start there then?" Hoggle asked irritably, still rubbing life back into his elbows.

"It was not me who determined where to begin our search," he said innocently.

"Well, now we know where to search," Sarah said, halting any further comment from Hoggle. "Let's go to this courtyard, Sir Didymus."

"Directly, my lady." So, the three of them set off.

**Endnote:**

I promise the next chapter will be more exciting. You will all get a glimpse of poor, dear Ludo.

And, for those of you who have been hungering to see Jareth again, the next chapter is dedicated to you! He will appear, I promise!

Sianora, till next time:D


	5. A bit further

**Author's Note:** sorry about the wait, life's hectic!

**Enjoy!**

It was dark. Dark and cramped. Mainly, however, it was dark. The darkness was the main thing Ludo noticed, as it was one of the more tormenting of his fears. His large head turned blindly from side to side, trying desperately to find some small pinprick of light. Each time, he was disappointed. Ludo whimpered softly and drew himself into a very lumpy, very hairy ball.

"Ludo want out," he whimpered. "L-l-ludo scared." In his mind's eye, he could see her face. She searched, but she couldn't find him. She would never find him. Ludo would be lost forever.

Anyone with better eyes than Ludo would have seen a great, hairy, fearsome monster curl up and cry. But no one did see him. Neither did they hear him. Ludo was all-alone in the darkness.

Miles away, someone else thought also of Sarah. The fair Sarah, with her flowing black hair, her warm brown eyes, and quick thoughts haunted his mind. The thought of her beauty brought the Goblin King much pleasure, but no smile formed on his lips. Jareth's countenance remained cold and unfeeling. He sat on his throne at the current time, staring listlessly at the thirteen-digit clock on the neighboring wall. Nine and a half hours remained, and she was still far from her goal. At last, a smile dared to poke its head above the surface of Jareth's indifference. He would win this time.

"What are you doing now, my dear Sarah?" he murmured. He lifted his hand to his eye level, and flicked it downward, as if fanning himself. When it came upward again, it held a flawless crystal ball. In its heart was reflected the object of his affections.

"Didymus, are you _sure_ you lost him here?" she said with her gaze directed downward. Jareth tilted his head backward a little, briefly. The face of Sir Didymus appeared.

"Who else is here?" Jareth asked as if musing. The face of Hoggle flashed into the crystal. "Ah," Jareth murmured with a slight grin. "I see Horquet is meddling again." Jareth knew full well Hoggle's real name. Jareth never forgot a name. He just enjoyed seeing the reaction on the poor fool's face when he deliberately 'forgot' his name. "Sarah." He murmured, and her face returned. She was looking slightly irritated, but she forced patience to come.

"It was not me who determined where to begin our search," Sir Didymus said.

Jareth could almost hear Sarah thinking, _then why didn't you correct us?_ "This is a place of fantasy, my dear." He murmured, but he didn't allow her to hear his voice. "Logic and common sense did not enter much into your dreams; and that is what I have constructed the land of." Something strange about Sarah's person caught Jareth's eye. Narrowing them, Jareth muttered, "Down." The view paused at Sarah's waist, where an old tatty pair of trousers was tied. For a moment, Jareth pondered this as Sarah walked. But, knowing Sarah, he finally shrugged. "Must be some new fashion on Earth," he muttered. He flicked the hand holding the crystal ball, and the ball vanished. Jareth leaned backward lazily on his throne. He propped his chin on his fist. Time, yet again, to wait.

"Here we are, my lady." Sir Didymus announced, stopping several paces ahead of Sarah and Hoggle.

Sarah's eyebrow rose in slight surprise. "You lost him _here_?" she asked. "Why didn't you just ask them where he went?"

Directly in front of them were two stone doorways. Each of them was guarded by two goblins; one upside down hanging from a card, and the other standing. The guards to the right were blue, and the guards to the left were red.

"Why, if it weren't the lady with the confusing questions! Look, lads, here she is again!" Sarah smiled, and waved.

"Them!" Sir Didymus scoffed, turning his nose in the air. "They have not an honorable bone in their bodies, my lady. All they can go on about is how one of them is always truthful and how one of them is a constant liar. I wouldn't waste my time with them." This was unusually venomous of Sir Didymus, and earned him a sharp look.

"What a thing to say!" Sarah said reproachfully.

"If it please my lady, I will ask the scoundrels." Sir Didymus said, bowing to Sarah, but sounding rather stiff as if the idea did not please him at all. "Guardians of the way," he called out to the card guards, "didst any of thou see my brother Ludo who had accompanied me leave my presence?"

"Yes!" three of them answered, but one said, "No!" It was the bottom blue guard. _So that's where I went wrong,_ Sarah mused. _I didn't even ask the right guards._

Sir Didymus turned contemptuously back to Sarah. "I told you it were a waste of-" then he paused. He turned back around to the guards. "You saw my brother?" he asked in utmost astonishment.

"Big tall hairy chap?" the top red guard asked. Sir Didymus nodded emphatically. The red guard shrugged. "I don't know what was up with him," he said. "One minute, he was following you, the next he walked through our door looking all misty-eyed."

Sarah eyed Sir Didymus. "See?" she said. "If you'd asked them before, you might have already found him."

"But my lady," Didymus whispered. "What if he's that liar?"

"He's not." Sarah said confidently. "Trust me. I know who it is this time."

Sir Didymus shrugged. "If my lady is certain," he said a bit uncertainly. "Which door are we to chose now?"

"The red." Sarah replied.

"I shall do as my lady bids," Sir Didymus said reluctantly, drawing a slight eye roll from Hoggle. "But will we be able to return if our way is in error?"

"Um," Sarah said, biting her lip. "I couldn't last time, so... no. Probably not."

"But I know this place like the facets on me jewels," Hoggle cut in. "If we take a wrong turn, I'cn find some other way."

Sarah smiled. "See, Didymus, it's all right!" She stepped up to the red guards. "We would like to use your door, sirs."

"Ah'right, ah'right. We'll just be a second." With a bit of difficulty, they shuffled over to the side.

"Thank you." Sarah said with a polite smile, and stepped over the threshold. Despite the certainty she had displayed for Hoggle and Didymus, Sarah tread lightly down the corridor in case more oubliettes would open in front of her. But after about five feet or so, nothing had happened. She looked over her shoulder at Sir Didymus and Hoggle. They hadn't entered the corridor at all. They were standing behind in the courtyard, watching Sarah apprehensively.

"It's okay, guys," Sarah said, laughing. "No oubliettes here!"

There was a sound of grinding stone. Sarah looked down at her feet. "Oh, no..." she groaned. "But it was the _right_ way!"

**Okay, that's enough for now.**

I'll try my best to update more quickly next time, but with the whole Christmas season, it might be difficult. Apologies in advance if you have to wait another month.


	6. Stuck

**Author's Note:** A bit earlier than I expected when I updated last time, but here it is!

**Hope you like it!**

There were no helping hands, this time. This time, Sarah was allowed to fall down the shaft all by herself, with no help whatsoever. But, at least, there was something soft down below for her to fall onto.

Above her, Sarah could hear muffled shouts. "We're coming, fair maiden!"

"We're comin' Sarah!" Two small shadows blackened the one pinprick of light, followed by two soft thumps. With a grinding of stone, a darkness so oppressive it seemed to drag with it a heavy silence flooded the space.

It was dark. Dark and cramped.

Hoggle let out a strangled cry, and the sound of footsteps came from Sarah's left.

"Hoggle!" she asked in a voice rather higher than usual. "Hoggle, what is it?"

"There's somethin' in here!" he wailed. Sarah's imagination began to gang up on her. Her fall had been remarkably soft. Was that hair under her hand? No. It was dirt. All gathered up in clumps. But all the same, that was an oddly shaped rock, just there. Almost like a bull's horn in shape. And, come to think about it, should the ground really have a nose? Sarah darted up like a shot, and a scream tore from her throat like none delivered before. The _thing_ groaned.

"Where is the vermin, dear lady! But say the word, and I will be upon him!" the thing groaned again. It sounded... almost like it had tried to speak.

"Wait, Didymus," Sarah said slowly. She turned in the general direction of the thing. "Say that again?" she asked in a polite, tentative voice.

"L-lu..." it moaned. It took a deep breath, and tried again. "L-ludo hurt."

"Ludo!" Sarah gasped.

"My brother! Hast thou been down in this oubliette all this time?"

"Brother," Ludo groaned. A shuffling noise indicated that Ludo tried to move, and a loud thump indicated that he failed. Ludo issued a piteous moan.

"Ludo," Hoggle muttered, obviously quite nervous, "wha' happened?"

"Ludo follow and Ludo fall," Ludo whimpered.

"But dear brother, surely you are mistaken!" Sir Didymus interjected. "I passed nowhere near those ruffians at the doors!"

Sarah turned in Ludo's possible direction. "Ludo, who were you following?"

"But I had thought it to be quite obvious, fair maiden, he was following me."

"Shh!" Sarah said. "Let him speak."

"K-k..." he tried. With a very deep breath, he tried again. "K-Ki..." He flopped down, and whimpered. Sarah reached through the darkness, and found Ludo's massive, hairy head. She stroked his ears.

"It's all right, Ludo," she whispered soothingly. "Now, try again. Who was it that you were following before you fell?"

"K-k..." he sighed. "King." Ludo flopped down again. "Goblin King."

Sarah's breath departed from her. Her heart skipped a beat. "Jareth." she murmured. "Jareth did this to you. You've been down here- for ten days." Sarah sighed, barely suppressing wrath. The way things were going now, Jareth would be lucky if she didn't kill him on sight. But Jareth held the ace. He was the only one who could get her home... But still, ten days in an oubliette, ostensibly without the courtesy of food or water... Sarah had thought she'd had it bad. She'd sworn to herself to pay Jareth back for her stay last time; payment that had never really been fully dealt. Jareth couldn't get away with it this time. He had gone too far.

Something strange, and highly unexpected jerked Sarah, and all the others, out of their reveries. Light from a single direction flickered into being. But something was wrong with the light. The hazy, weak light seemed blocked in certain areas. Thin black bands formed shadows in the pool of light on the floor. Sarah's eyes narrowed.

"Wait a second..." she rose, and walked toward the light. Either it was growing stronger, or its bearer was coming closer. Sarah reached out, and clasped her hands around a couple iron bars, two among a myriad of criss-crossing bars, forming the wall of their prison. Now, Sarah could make out footsteps, the sound of leather padding softly across a stone floor.

Finally, the source of the light came close enough too make out. It was a goblin, carrying a flaming torch. The goblin wasn't particularly tall, maybe four feet at the most, and wore hard leather boots that curled most amusingly at the toes. The rest of him wasn't anything that would've drawn a laugh from the most troubled imagination. The goblin wore a pair of velvet leggings. They were red, but it looked nastily like they hadn't been dyed that way originally, but owed their pigment to a much more sinister source. The leather jerkin draped precariously over his thin shoulders was scratched, and covered in burn holes of various sizes. The face beneath the dented metal helmet was not the type one wishes to see when one is locked in a dark, cramped cell. The large, egg-shaped eyes glowed a poisonous yellow, complementing the teeth which grinned razor-sharp at Sarah's nervous smile. There was no nose.

"Well, what have we here?" he sneered, leering unpleasantly at Sarah. If Sarah hadn't seen his face, she might've thought from his voice that the poor creature had a cold. But, as she _had_ seen it, the only pity she could feel was for her party. "Same mistake twice?" he shook his head nastily, and laughed. It was the most deeply unpleasant laugh she'd ever heard, even next to Jareth's. "Dunno why His Highness is so keen on you."

Sarah glared. "I didn't make the same mistake twice! There were oubliettes along both corridors!"

The goblin just snickered. "Same oubliette, it's just been renovated for your comforts, miss." he bowed mockingly. "The king's sent me down here to wait upon your whims. I'll just stand next to your door to be called at your convenience." He bowed another mocking bow, and stepped out of sight.

"Surely you've got better things to do than wait on me." Sarah snapped. "Isn't there a rock you'd rather be under?" The goblin ignored her. Sarah sighed angrily, and walked back to her friends. Ludo was sobbing quietly.

"S-scared," he stuttered through his fearful sobs. Sarah patted him reassuringly on the back, whispering to him to try to make him feel better.

"Ludo," Hoggle whispered suddenly, "do you think you could break down the door? We'd be out of here in no time!" he looked excited.

"Hoggle," Sarah said softly. "He hasn't eaten in ten days, and there's barely room enough for him to stand in here. He's in no condition to be able to do something like that." Hoggle's face fell. Sarah sighed. "I know you meant well, Hoggle," she said softly. "It _was_ a good idea. But, for now, I'm afraid we're stuck." Sir Didymus hung his head in defeat, an entirely new concept to him. He was used to victory.

**Ladies and Gentlemen...**

(pompous announcer-man voice) That's all the time we have for now, but be sure to tune in next time for the exciting adventures of...

**SARAH, AND COMPANY!**

Ick, hate those guys :) lol . I will update as soon as time allows :D Reviews are greatly appreciated


	7. A New Path

**Author's Note:** I have finally returned... after who-knows-how-long silence. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I'm back in the swing of things, now. There will be three more chapters in this story.

**Enjoy!**

Sir Didymus suddenly looked up. "Fair lady!" he whispered excitedly. "Inspect the floor!"

Sarah looked down. It was made of dirt. Loose dirt. She looked up quickly at Didymus, eyes sparkling with deviousness. "Didymus," she whispered, "do you think-"

Sir Didymus sighed. "If only Ambrotious had not run away a short time ago," he murmured. "He might have dug a tunnel through which we might escape."

Hoggle folded his arms. "Don' tell me yer too proud to dig us outta here, Didymus?" he asked sternly.

Sir Didymus froze, a shocked expression on his face. "But, it had not occurred to me that-"

"Please, Sir Didymus!" Sarah interrupted, eyes imploring, "you're the only one who can do anything! Ludo's too weak, the door isn't here anymore for Hoggle to open, and I can't do anything." she knelt down, and looked deep into Didymus' eyes. "But you, you can dig. You can fight,"she smiled, and stroked his ear lovingly. "You can get us out." Sarah looked through the door. "You can do it now! The guard's asleep."

Sir Didymus sighed. "If it can be of aid to you, dear lady, I will humble myself to it."

"It would be _so_ much help if you would," Sarah said, smiling beseechingly.

Sir Didymus looked helplessly at the floor. "Would you be so good as to hold my hat and scepter? I would hate for them to become soiled."

"Of course, Didymus," Sarah said, glaring at Hoggle, who had snorted in response to this request. With a sigh, Didymus removed his magnificently plumed hat, and looked at it for a second. After a brief hesitation, he handed both rod and hat to Sarah.

"This may fall strangely upon the ear," he said sadly, "but I feel so naked without my cap upon my head."

"I understand," Sarah comforted. "But, you'll have it back soon. You need to get us out of here, first though."

Sir Didymus nodded, and a gleam entered his eye. A grin blossomed, revealing bared teeth. "The fiend will not know what befell him!" And, with that, he fell to all fours, and began to dig enthusiastically, dirt flying through the air in surprising amounts. Hoggle got a mouthful, and spat it out in disgust.

"Watch where yer' flinging that!" he protested, stepping out of the danger zone. Sir Didymus was too deeply engaged to notice his complaint, however. He kept digging away, even starting to hum a merry tune. Sarah put a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter at the two of them.

"Be careful not to wake the guard, you two." she warned them. Hoggle slapped his gnarled hand to his forehead in self-exasperation. Didymus nodded vaguely. Sarah turned around, and stroked Ludo on the top of his head. "It'll be all right, Ludo," she said softly, smiling lovingly into the great behemoth's face.

"L-ludo scared," he whimpered, "Ludo hungry."

"Don't worry," she said encouragingly, "the first thing we'll do is find you some food. Then you'll feel better." She ran her fingers, with a bit of difficulty, through his tangled red hair. As she watched Didymus dig, Sarah thought.

Many things ran through her mind. The most prominent of the moment was hoping that Didymus could knock out the guard without too much trouble. But then, he had nearly bested Ludo, so maybe there wouldn't be a problem.

The next of priority, was a thought of worry. The last time she had been through the Labyrinth, food hadn't been a common commodity. Ludo had been starved of both it and water for ten days, how could they find enough to satisfy _him_? He was huge. He needed lots of energy.

"Ludo," she asked, still thinking, "what do you usually eat?"

"Fish and onion," he moaned, in pain from just the thought of how many of them he'd not eaten.

"Hoggle," Sarah said, and the dwarf waddled over. "Where can we find a lot of fish and onions?"

"The castle kitchen," he replied, stroking his chin. "That's what all them goblins inside live on, besides beer."

"So, basically," Sarah began, "I need to win to save Ludo, as well as myself?"

"Looks that way." Hoggle grunted.

"But what do we do for him in the meantime?" Sarah asked, running her fingers against one of Ludo's horns. "Look at him! There's no way he can walk all the way to the castle! He'll faint! I'm surprised he hasn't already."

"He's got more brass than you give 'im credit for," Hoggle replied. "'is type can go for darn near two weeks without no food."

"It's been almost two weeks, Hoggle."

Hoggle shrugged. "Never could keep track of time in this here place." he muttered.

Sarah sighed. "Is there someplace on the way we can go to give him at least a snack?"

"Well, outside the city, there're goblin farms which grow them onions he's so particular on. They's a bit out of our way, though."

"How far?" Sarah asked.

"'bout fifteen minutes, I figure."

"That's not too bad," Sarah said.

"'cept it takes fifteen minutes to get there, and 'bout fourty to get back on the right road."

Sarah threw her hands up in the air. "An hour?" she moaned. "It'll take an hour longer?"

"Nah," Hoggle said encouragingly, counting on his fingers. "I reckon it'll only take fifty-two minutes."

"It's pretty much the same thing," Sarah sighed, cradling her head in her hands. "But what do I do? If we don't get Ludo some food, he might die! But if I get him to food, I'm quite likely stuck here for the rest of eternity with a man whose greatest love is his extra pair of socks!" She pounded her fist angrily on the dirt. "And I can't just send you guys there, because I need all of you to succeed." she sighed, and her shoulders slumped. "But if I take Ludo with us without that detour, I'd be keeping him from the thing he needs the most in his worst moment." She laughed hollowly. She looked down at her watch. The hands pointed to 6:30. "Trapped no matter what I do," she murmured. "Jareth must be laughing himself sick." Her hand curled into a fist. If she were to be stuck here, eternity would be very unpleasant for _one_ of them. She had to save Ludo, but she refused to become Jareth's sex slave, which was, without a single doubt, what she would be required to be.

"Fair maiden, I am through!" Didymus called in a loud whisper a few minutes later. Sarah straightened up. That was a lot faster than she expected. She looked down at her watch. 6:24. Maybe they could do this after all.

"That's great, Didymus!" she tossed him his scepter, and he caught it. "Now, go take out the guard. If he runs, be sure you get his keys." Didymus nodded, and scurried through the new tunnel. With a snort, the guard awoke from his slumber.

What happened next, Sarah didn't fully witness. There were a few muffled grunts, and then the torch was dropped, and it rolled away from the two fighters. There was a brief scuffling sound, and one of the figures slumped unconscious against the bars.

"Sir Didymus?" Sarah called in a worried voice.

"I am triumphant, my lady." he replied, panting. Sarah let out a sigh of relief. Didymus picked up the torch, and with a great deal of jangling, he lifted the ring of keys from the unconscious goblin. After trying several unsuccessful keys, Didymus finally found the right one. The hinges screamed as the door swung outward.

Sarah rushed outside, and hugged a shocked Sir Didymus tightly. "You did so well! Thank you so much!"

"Um, thank you kindly, my lady," he said awkwardly, patting her uncertainly on the shoulder. Sarah laughed, and kissed him hard on the cheek.

"We'd better be movin' out," Hoggle muttered, averting his eyes from the scene. At the sight of his embarrassment, Sarah laughed, released Didymus, and leapt to her feet. She darted back inside, and grabbed Ludo's hand.

"We're leaving now, Ludo," she said, beaming. Ludo struggled to his feet, and steadied himself against the wall, as Sarah was far too small to offer him any support. Ludo caught his breath.

"We go." he said.

Sarah gave a curt nod with a grin. "A very good idea."

And, together, the four of them strode boldly out into the hall, Hoggle and Sir Didymus leading the way.


End file.
